Losing Something Valuable
by jyvonne13
Summary: Gomez and Morticia are at an antique shop in London with baby Pugsley when Gomez loses something valuable. How does he get it back and what happens when Morticia finds out?


**This is just a quick fun little thing I came up with about Gomez and Morticia as new parents. I'll gladly take any excuse to write a cute story about them.**

Losing Something Valuable

Gomez and Morticia were walking down the cobblestone streets of London with one year old Pugsley between them. They had been doing a lot of traveling lately. They spent a week in Venice and another in Bulgaria. They had been in London for three days sightseeing and just having a good time with their baby son. In the few years they were married before they had Pugsley they traveled all the time and now they wanted to take him everywhere they had seen and in a lot of ways it was even more fun to travel with him.

And now they had another one on the way. She was four months pregnant, barely showing yet, but just knowing that their next baby was there made her extremely happy.

They each held one of Pugsley's hands and as they walked every few steps they would lift him up playfully and he was having a blast laughing hysterically every time.

"Up ya go," Gomez said as they lifted him a couple feet off the ground again.

Morticia couldn't help but giggle at her sons happiness. Sometimes she still found it unbelievable how much Pugsley had grown over the past year and a half. Every day was a new adventure with him and her husband and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She looked up ahead and noticed there was an ice cream stand. "Do you want ice cream my love?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" Pugsley said excitedly.

They led him over to the ice cream stand.

"One bowl of chocolate chip please," Gomez told the bored looking teenager behind the counter.

Just then Pugsley saw a squirrel and decided he wanted to chase after it.

Morticia looked down and noticed he was starting to run off. She quickly picked him up. "No, no, Pugsley, let's just look at the squirrel, not touch it." With him growing up that meant he was also _very_ mischievous. Their son was always getting into _everything_. He wanted to touch everything, run towards everything he saw, and hide from his parents making them lose their minds trying to find him.

Just a few weeks ago Morticia had just finished giving him a bath. They had taken him to the park and not even five minutes later he was covered in mud. She sat on the living room couch with Mama who had just made cookies with chocolate chips shaped like eyeballs, something she had been craving way too much since she got pregnant again. Meanwhile Gomez was in the process of covering up all the electrical sockets because Pugsley had started to think it was fun to try to stick knives in them. Even though Fester liked playing with electricity, they were pretty sure that was something they shouldn't let their son try for a few more years.

"There, that's the last one," Gomez said coming over to sit next to his wife who was feeding Pugsley one of the cookies.

Morticia kissed Pugsley's forehead. "You make daddy have to do a lot of extra work."

Pugsley just smiled triumphantly in response.

"You know where he gets it from right?" Mama said.

"Where?"

"Gomez of course!"

Morticia looked at her husband and smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes, he's exactly like Gomez."

"Mama, I think you're exaggerating," Gomez said nonchalantly.

"Oh no I'm not. You were exactly like him. You caused trouble from the moment I gave birth to you. I swear you were the reason your father's hair turned gray. If your son is anything like you, you'd better watch out."

"Mama that's not true…" Then the more Gomez thought about it, he knew it was quite a troublemaker when he was a kid. "Oh shit."

Morticia elbowed him. "Gomez!" she scolded. Pugsley was learning to talk and was starting to repeat everything people said. The last thing she wanted was for him to pick up a swear word from his father.

"Shit," Pugsley said.

Morticia facepalmed.

After they finished with the ice cream they continued their walk down the busy London streets. They paused at an antique shop and Morticia looked with fascination at the little knick knacks in the window.

"Do you want to go in and look at them Tish?" Gomez asked knowingly.

"If you don't mind."

He kissed her lovingly. "We'll go in and get whatever you want."

So they went into the store and were greeted by an older woman with gray hair and a warm smile. "Welcome," she said in a British accent. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We're just looking for now thanks," Morticia said. "Your store is lovely."

"Why thank you," the woman said. "We collect little artifacts dating back hundreds of years. Let me know if you have questions."

She walked off and Gomez and Morticia looked at all the things in the store from the chestnut wooden furniture, to the gold carved picture frames, to the candle holders in the shapes of demons and gargoyles.

Morticia picked one up and examined it. "There are beautiful."

"Let's get some," Gomez said. "They'll look nice in the living room."

Morticia gasped and picked up some little voodoo dolls. "What if we got these for the new baby?"

Gomez smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. Just the mere thought of their new baby made him happy. "They're perfect," he said placing a hand on her stomach.

They looked around a bit more finding all sorts of cool things all over the store. Gomez noticed some swords and was immediately fascinated while Morticia wanted to look at some old books.

"I'm going to look at some of the books," Morticia said. "I'll be right back. Should I leave Pugsley with you?"

"I'll take care of him." He kissed her again. "I'll be over in a minute." He turned back to the swords and was fascinated by their form and artistry. He'd really been into ancient swords lately and already had a few of them hanging around the house back home. He figured another wouldn't hurt.

A few minutes passed and he decided he should go back to Morticia. "Come on Pugsley...Pugsley?"

His son wasn't next to him. He looked back and forth but didn't see him anywhere. He was starting to panic. It was every parent's worst nightmare come true!

He tried to make himself calm down. He'd only been looking at the swords for a minute, Pugsley couldn't have gotten too far. He glanced across the store where Morticia had her back turned and her nose buried in a book. Pugsley was nowhere near her. He knew she would absolutely flip out if she knew their baby was gone. He had to find him before she noticed anything.

So he set off walking quietly around the store being sure not to draw any attention to himself. "Pugsley?!" he whispered loud enough for Pugsley to hear him but not loud enough for Morticia or the few other people in the store to notice. He checked behind the shelves and under the racks of clothes. He seemed to look in every corner of the store and Pugsley was nowhere to be found. "Damn it Pugsley, where are you?!"

He glanced at the door and an awful thought occurred to him. Supposed Pugsley had gotten out of the store? No, that was impossible. He wasn't strong enough to open the door on his own and the bell would have rung if it had been opened. The bell hadn't rung since they entered the store. He had to be in there somewhere but where?

He got down on his knees and began to crawl around he store figuring it would help to be on eyelevel with him. He went from shelf to shelf but still no sign of his son.

There was a row of blue fabric in front of him. Aha! That's where Pugsley was hiding!

"There you are!" he said as he lifted it.

"Ah!" screamed the woman whose skirt it belonged to.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" Gomez said.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" she exclaimed.

He backed away. "Sorry, my mistake…!"

After getting as far away from her as possible he began to crawl again looking for Pugsley with no luck. He approached another drape of black fabric and looked up to see Morticia standing over him holding the book she was looking at.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

He stood up innocently. "Well, um...I lost my cufflink!" He then realized he still had both cufflinks and shoved his hands into his pocket before Morticia noticed.

Morticia didn't seem convinced and looked around them. "Where's Pugsley?"

How was he ever going to explain to her that he lost their baby? "Tish, funny you should ask that, I, um…"

She started to look more suspicious by the second and he knew he could never hide anything like this from her. He sighed. "I'll find him."

Morticia's eyes got wide in realization. Then an angry glare crossed her face. He knew he was in trouble. He'd never seen Morticia look this furious with him. She grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to her angrily. "You lost our baby?!" she nearly shouted.

"I told you, I'll find him…" he said feebly.

"Gomez Addams…!"

"Excuse me," said the woman who owned the store. "I found your child."

They looked in her direction she sure enough Pugsley was standing next to her with his hand in hers.

Morticia immediately picked him up and held him close to her. "My little demon!"

"I found him in our backroom eating my cake."

"I'm so sorry…" Gomez began.

"It's not problem," the woman said. "I raised four kids of my own, I know they're hard to keep track of at this age."

After she walked off again Gomez turned to Morticia slowly expecting to be yelled at. He knew he deserved it, he should have been keeping a better eye on their son. "Tish, I know you're mad…"

She silenced him with a kiss. "It's okay, I'm just glad he's safe."

Gomez rubbed Pugsley's head. "Me too."


End file.
